


The Misfits

by goobiesboobies



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: #BAU, #Morica, #TW: Homophobic slurs, #TW: Mentions of severe depression, #TW: Mentions of suicide, #TW:Mentions of neglect, #They're all idiots, #but loveable ones, #coming of age, #gay panic, #high school au, #jemily, #slow burn, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goobiesboobies/pseuds/goobiesboobies
Summary: Going through four of the roughest years of their lives. Highschool sucks for everyone, especially when you go through it alone. Rolling with the punches of life and high school, these students find solace in each other. Though they are all from different back grounds and they all have different lives, they come together at one place and form a bond that you cannot break.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Haley Hotchner, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. Good Morning and Goodbye

Spencer woke up early… way too early, but he was excited. This was his first day of highschool. Sure, he was at least five years younger than everyone in his grade, but he was ready. His mother on the other hand was not. She hadn’t moved out of her room in three days. He walked into the room and went over to her bed.  
“Good Morning Mama, I start high school today.” He says seeing that she was awake and reading. She looked at him and back at her book without saying a word, he realized that she was too far gone to respond right now. He walked out of the room sadly, going to the kitchen to look for food of some sort. He had become used to doing things by himself, adapting to the new changes. His dad had left six months earlier, which only worsened his mother's downward spiral. Spencer wanted his mom to get him ready for his first day: to cook him breakfast, pack his lunch, maybe even do the cheesy pictures that other moms did. But not Diana. No. Never Diana. Electronics were evil, from the government. His dad had bought him a phone and paid the bill; the only thing he did. Not that he ever answered Spencer's attempts to reach out but it was nice to have though, just in case.  
After standing on plenty of stools, Spencer decided on poptarts. He popped the strawberry pastries in the toaster and shifted his weight from foot to foot, thinking as he waited for the poptarts to become warm and toasty. His mind wandered to a time two years ago, his first day of middle school. His mom was still lucid then, she had made him breakfast and read to him. He was only seven then,he was nine now; always was smart for his age. It wasn’t easy to be the youngest in the grade. He got jostled around a lot and took a lot of elbows to the nose, but he was used to it. He was also used to the looks he got when he did the advanced work in class,the looks of doubt. He hated them.  
His attention popped back to the pastries when they sprung up in the toaster. He jumped before realizing what had just happened. He pulled them out and hissed at the heat, dropping them onto a paper towel. He sat and ate, allowing his mind to wander again. Remembering his mom before she went down hill. Before he was forced into being his own parent, he was already expected to be an adult.He just wanted to be cared for, like most kids did,he was only nine after all. Sure, he was in highschool, but he was still little. He still wanted the crutch of his mom and dad. He wanted to be held. When he went into his mom’s room earlier, he had hoped for her to scoop him up and give him a kiss on the forehead, and read some poetry to him. Or even just talk to him. Just be a human, and she would, in time…  
After he finished eating, he had to rush to get dressed. Trying his best not to think about the fact that he had to walk the five and a half miles to school. He was too young to sign himself up for the school bus, obviously too young to drive, and on top of that he didn’t have anyone to carpool with. He rushed into his room and pulled on a pair of corduroy slacks, his old striped comfort sweater, and his tennis shoes. The only reason he wore a sweater was because it helped calm him down when he was having sensory issues, though he was always cold. Probably from the lack of vitamins in his diet. He rushed to pack his lunch, not able to find his old lunch bag, so he used a grocery sack. He remembered when his dad would pack his lunch and he lost some composure. Small tears stinging at the corners of his eye, a lump rising in his throat, the building pressure behind his nose. He pushed it all down, while making a sloppy PB and J and throwing a sleeve of Saltines into the sack. He called it a day and got his bag, shoving his lunch in the torn backpack. He walked out of the door and started the trek to school, getting to watch the sunrise. The purples made a small smile peak at his cheeks, the pinks mixing with the oranges made his chest feel warm. His hands flapped happily and he walked with a small bounce in his step. Sweat already starting to bead at his forehead.  
It took him an hour and a half, but he got to the school in enough time to get his schedule. He knew that he was assigned a guide for the first day, just to help him around the school because he was so young. Spencer walked into the main office, and didn’t even clear the top of the counter, his messy curls peeking up from behind it.  
“Um, excuse me. I need to get my schedule.” He said in a squeaky voice.  
“Okay honey, just come right around here.” The nice secretary lady said. Her name plate read Alex Blake.  
The small boy walked around to her side of the counter and smiled at her. “I’m Spencer Reid. R-E-I-D.” He said confidently, trying to show that he belonged here.  
“Oh the youngin. Okay honey, your freshman guide is Aaron Hotchner. He is a Junior. You guys surprisingly have a similar schedule, so stick with him. Let me know if you need anything.” She said, pointing him over to a tall ravenette man.  
He walked over, and in a small voice approached him. “Hi, I’m Spencer, your freshman. I need my schedule, please.” He said with a squeak, his voice rising in pitch because he was nervous.  
“Hey Spencer, um… Here is your schedule, we actually have a first period and lunch together. So just stick with me for a bit and we can head off to our first class. Which just so happens to be Algebra II.” He said without looking at the kid. He handed him his schedule and held back a gasp. “How old are you?” He asked in a hushed voice.  
Spencer wasn’t surprised this was one of the first questions. He had become used to this. “I’m nine… I know I’m little, but I am advanced. I have a high IQ and tested when I was seven, being placed into seventh grade. Now I’m nine in the ninth.” He liked how that had worked. So far, this hadn’t sucked.  
…  
Jennifer had woken up hours earlier, going on a run before school. She did her best to stay in shape during her off season, still allowing herself to indulge in normal teenage things from time to time. WIthin the three hours she had been awake, the young woman had already worked out and showered, standing in front of her mirror, looking at the shell of the person she once was. Tired, dark bags fell under her eyes, her face puffy from the long nights spent crying herself to sleep. Her sister had died seven months ago. Her sister's room had been left untouched, besides the clothes that she had taken from her closet. She would sleep in her sister's hoodie, only to put it back the next day so it wouldn’t lose her smell. Her death hit her harder than she let on. She had slowly started to become numb inside, forcing a smile only around her parents and friends. Everytime she passed her sister's bedroom a small piece of her heart would break again.  
Today was supposed to be the day her older sister started Senior year. They were going to be in school together for one year. Their year. Jennifer shook her head at the thought. Refusing to let tears fall from her eyes once more. She felt so broken and weak, though everyone told her it was normal. It would probably be easier if everywhere she turned Rosalyn wasn’t staring back at her. Her door being open, a crack, her shampoo bottle, the untouched toothbrush. Everywhere Jennifer looked she saw her dead sister. She refused to shower in the bathtub after finding her sister in it. She tried… once. It ended with her shaking and crying in the tub, her mom having to turn off the water and pick her up. Since then she barely walked into that bathroom. She blinked, being brought back to reality. She puts on a burnt red dress with paisley print on it, paired with simple white shoes. She brushed through her hair, and tied it up, a ribbon lacing around the ponytail. She had opted for a softer sense of style. Mainly to portray the happiness she longed to feel.  
She soon walked downstairs, greeted by her mother. Her father was already at work, having seemed burying himself in it since the death. Her mom was the American Dream of a mother: supportive, stay at home mom that cooks breakfast and dinner. She loved her mom, though she wished she saw her break down just once. Not just act like everything was okay.  
“Good morning sunshine, how did you sleep?” Sandy asked cheerfully.  
Jennifer looked at her and put on the fake smile that had an all too comfortable home on her face. “Good morning, Mom. I slept well. What’s for breakfast?” She asked in a happy voice.  
“French toast, eggs, sausage, fruit, and orange juice.” She answered, setting a plate of food in front of her. Sandy was sweet, really. And Jennifer appreciated her so much for the things she did.  
Jennifer's eyes lit up when the food was sat in front of her. She took a sip of her orange juice and smiled at her mom. “Thank you Mama. It looks really good.”  
Sandy smiled softly, living to see the smile of her daughter. It broke her when Rosalyn killed herself. She never let Jennifer see how it hurt her. She had to be strong for her daughter, keep her afloat too. She would cry when Jennifer wasn’t around. Sitting on the rug of her eldest’s floor, her smell enveloping her as she sobbed into it. Blaming herself for not seeing the warning signs of her daughter's depression. The withdrawal, the sudden “I love you’s’, soon to be followed by long hugs.  
Both ladies had happy, light conversations until it was time to leave for school. The time Jennifer was dreading. Sandy drove her happily, happy to see her daughter entering such a crucial time in her life. Reminding her not to forget that she had volleyball practice after school. After multiple rounds of I love yous and goodbyes, Jennifer walked into the school. She walked to the Secretary and was assigned her Freshman Guide. Emily Prentiss. Jennifer shrugged it off until she saw the other female. The blonde had known that she liked girls, coming to terms with it over the summer, though you couldn’t tell by looking at her. Emily was gorgeous. She had a totally opposite look of the younger woman. Tall, pale, dark haired beauty. Jennifer felt heat rush to her cheeks. ‘Keep it together Jareau!’ She thought to herself.  
“So you’re the freshie I have. Good to know. I’m Emily.” She said with a nod.  
“I’m Jennifer,” she said with a squeak in her voice that she swallowed.  
“I’m gonna call you JJ. Fits you better. Here’s your schedule. Try to keep up.” She says handing her it and walking off.  
JJ. She liked it. She made a mental note of it. From this day forward she was JJ.  
…  
Penelope has already been up for hours. Grooming herself to look perfect for the first day. She wanted to make sure everyone knew who Penelope Garcia was,though she wished her last name fit her better. During roll call she always had to explain that she was, in fact, Penelope Garcia. She had buried her feelings with her parents. Six feet under. After her parents died, she moved to Virginia and moved in with her mom’s best friend, of whom she thought of, and called her aunt. This was the first year she wanted to be back in school,the previous year she opted to do homeschooling. She didn’t want to be around anyone, but she decided that this year would be different. She would push herself to be happy. She was going to force herself into her old happy persona. Maybe it would start to feel real to her again. Though the issue wasn’t that she was sad, it was that she wouldn’t allow herself to be. She felt the need to be happy all the time. Show everyone how strong she is. That was except for one person, Derek Morgan. He was the next door neighbor's son. Her aunt had set her up to hang out with him because they had one thing in common: a dead parent. They had hit it off. He would come over and just talk to her some days when she was having a bad day, sitting out in a tree that she thought was secluded, until Derek came up. She was crying and he let her cry on his shoulder. He told her that it would all feel better soon. That it would take time. And from that moment forward, they were best friends. Soon morphing into more. This summer they had made it official.  
Penelope smelled the familiar smell of chocolate chip pancakes through the air and followed it downstairs. Greeting her aunt with a bubbly smile. “Good morning Alyssa! It smells amazing!” She complemented. They both sat and ate, light conversation flowing between them. She received the text that Derek was ready, finally home and showered from his football practice.  
“Goodbye Alyssa. Derek is gonna drive me to school today. Love you!” She called out from the doorway. Her black skirt ruffling up in the breeze.  
“Have a good day Pen!” She called back, the screen door slamming in response.  
Penelope walked over to Derek’s house, knocking on the door. He greets her with a toothy smile. “Good morning baby girl” He says, wrapping one arm around her shoulder as he walked out to his car with her. They had been dating for about four months, though they had been pining for at least eight months.  
“Good morning handsome. Are you ready for sophomore year?” She asked, smiling at the male. He always held her hand while they drove. He could drive early because he had a birthday that fell early in the year.  
“Of course I am, are you? I know how hard this is. Especially since you’re new.”  
“I’m ready. I’m just gonna take this year by the horns, no one knows me, no one knows what happened. No one knows my past. All they know is I’m the new girl. That's all they need to know.” She says matter of factly.  
Derek looked over at her and smiled. “Okay, but remember. I understand, and I am always here. No matter what, no matter how bad you think it is. I’m in your corner.”  
Penelope blushed softly, “Thank you… I know.”  
After ten minutes they pull up to the school. Penelope took a deep breath and swallowed. Smoothing out her pink top. She looked cute, really. Pink top, black skirt, white shoes. Though, her and Derek looked out of place together.  
She looks over at him and smiles, pecking him on the cheek. “Lets go kick ass.”  
Derek let out a nice hearty laugh and rolled his eyes, “Lets go kick ass.”  
They walked into the school, hand in hand, smiles on both of their faces, like nothing could ruin their happy high,  
…  
Five a.m always came too early in Derek’s opinion. Groaning as he rolled out of bed, he threw on his practice uniform and grabbed his equipment bag, heading to the field. When he arrived, he ran his five laps around the field and then drank water, heading out to practice. Three long hours later he was dripping sweat, putting away his cleats.  
One of his teammates comes over to him, “Yo Morgan, you coming out to breakfast with the team? We’re going to IHop before school. It’s a tradition.”  
“Nah man, I’m good. Thank you though.” Derek said, not wanting to give an explanation to why.  
“Come one man! It’s tradition! It's your first year on varsity, just give me a good reason why, and I will leave you alone. Just one good, legitimate reason why.”  
“I’m… I’m picking up my girl okay? It’s her first day here, and I promised her I would pick her up and drive her. Chill?”  
“Show me a picture of ‘your girl’ and I’ll leave it be. Lady Man Morgan.” He teased, pushing his shoulder.  
Derek pulled out his phone and showed him his lockscreen, him and Penelope together, Her head resting on his chest. There was a significant height difference between the pair. “That's my girl. Her name is Penelope, but I call her Pen.” He boasts, until he hears a scoff and a chuckle. Who did this kid think he was?  
“Oh, THAT’S your girl. Dude just skip her. She ain’t cute anyways.”  
Derek felt a small bubble of anger rise in his chest, “Watch what you say, that’s my girl. You right, she ain’t cute, she is beautiful. I can’t see what would make you think otherwise McClellan.” He replied through gritted teeth.  
“Come on… It’s obvious isn’t it? The ELEPHANT in the room… Well picture I guess.” He added snarkily. Of course he was talking about her weight, most people did. It always pissed Derek off in public, when people would see them at dinner and stare at her. Making comments about her or what she was eating.  
Derek glared at him, “Oh… so you’re that type of asshole. Okay, well be sure to never invite me anywhere with you again. I would much rather hang out with my girlfriend. She is gorgeous, funny, kind, smart, and stronger than you would ever be.” He spat, turning away and texting her. ‘Good morning, gorgeous. I hope you slept well, I just got out of practice. Will be ready to go at 9:00’  
She responded almost immediately, like normal. ‘Good morning babe :), I slept amazing, I’ll meet you at your front door.’  
Derek smiled and put his phone away, driving home. Greeted by his two older sisters in the kitchen, Desiree and Sarah. They basically raised him. His mom was always busy working as a nurse at the hospital, and his dad died in Chicago when he was ten. It was still hard, even after six years. Big dates always reminds him of the lack of a father. The first day was no different. His fifth grade year was his last first day with his dad. His dad would always make chocolate chip waffles and give him a pep talk. Tell him to be good, make sure he was always kind, and then kiss his forehead, and ruffle his hair. He missed it every year.  
Desiree tried to keep the tradition of chocolate chip waffles alive, trying to keep their dad alive with the memories. “Der! I made waffles for you, for after you shower. Please shower first. You smell like sweaty boy and feet.” She called from the kitchen, not even seeing him yet.  
Derek just laughs in response and goes upstairs getting ready for the day. He looks in the mirror and closes his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. “Dad, I promise this year I am going to do my best in school, I’m going to stay out of trouble, and I’m always going to be kind. I gotta girlfriend this year. You would love her pops. She’s feisty, she’s so smart and kind. Her folks are gone too. Maybe you know them… maybe not. I don’t know how it works, but I gotta go pops. I love you.” He said into the mirror. Sometimes he would talk to the picture of his dad that he hung on his mirror, looking himself in the eyes. He found it helped on the hard days.  
He walked downstairs and smiled when he smelled the waffles, “You guys are the best!” He commented through a mouthful of hot waffle. Light banter flows between the siblings, followed by hugs.  
Derek leaves when Penelope walks over to his house, hearing her humming something before she even knocks at the door. He smiles widely at her, she looked pretty today. He always had thought she was pretty, even when they had first met. “Good morning, baby girl!” He greeted, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close so he could secretly get a smell of her perfume. She always smelled sweet, like vanilla, or cake.  
The two drove to school, Derek holding her hand the entire time. They hadn’t kissed or anything yet. Just hand holding, they had cuddled while watching movies, but they both didn’t want to hurt the other. Derek knew she wasn’t in the best state, so he was always her best friend first, boyfriend came second.  
He looks over at her and smiles when she says, “Let’s kick ass.”  
“Let’s kick ass.”  
…  
Emily woke up bright and early, dealing with her mother. Of course, today of all days she had to be home. She woke up to her light being flipped on, “Emily! Get out of bed, it is six in the morning. You have school today!” Her mother said, her voice raised.  
“Mother. It’s six. School starts at NINE FIFTEEN.” She said, her pillow now over her eyes, “Leave me alone.” She groans  
“Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, you have two minutes to get out of bed before I pour water on you. Now. And look presentable.” She commands, the door slamming shut with her exit.  
Emily groaned and got out of her bed, her dark messy curls falling over her eyes. She lets out an annoyed huff and throws her hair into a messy ponytail and walks to the bathroom. She washes her face and then goes into her room, pulling out an outfit. Fishnet tights, ripped jeans, cuffed of course, a black and white striped long sleeved shirt, and a band tee over it. She slipped on her Doc’s and an assortment of chains. Her mom always hated how she looked, how she dressed. It started out as a way to piss her mom off, show her that she isn’t some political figure. She never would be. She sat down at her vanity to do her makeup, she favored dark colors, purples and blacks mainly. She smiled as she winged her eyeliner, it came out perfectly. The raven headed girl decided to go downstairs, drink some coffee. Maybe it would make her feel better.  
When she got downstairs her mother audibly gasped, “Emily! You look like the grim reaper's wife!”  
Emily looked at her and rolled her eyes, walking over to the cabinet and getting the items to make her coffee, pouring the cream into the bottom of a tumbler filled with ice, pouring the hot coffee over it. “As long as SHE is pretty, I’ll take it,” She mouthed, knowing her mother hated her sexuality. She often told her it was a phase, just a rebellion.  
Elizabeth dropped the spoon she was using to eat her oats, “Emily, you and I both know that you’re just rebelling. Don’t talk that homosexual talk in this household. It’s dirty and imperfect. We’re Prentiss’ we don’t do those things.”  
The teen looked at her and scoffed, her heart dropping. She took it, always did, always would. Though she would never show her mother the pain she caused; she would never let her win. The second that Emily showed any trace of hurt, she would win. Emily translated that to her normal social life. Always making herself look like a hardass, scaring everyone around her. She couldn’t let herself be vulnerable, or else her mother would use it, and treat it like a weakness. Emily was always a pawn in her mother's political games. She knew it.  
Emily had let the stress get to her, taking the coffee upstairs, she dug in her bedside drawer to grab her old friend. She would smoke weed whenever she needed to relax, whenever her life seemed like too much. She was high most of the time. She normally used a dab pen, though sometimes she would use a (joint/blunt). She never used bongs, she held herself higher than that. She put the pen to her mouth and inhaled. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Hold…. Inhale. Exhale. She repeated this process a couple of times, feeling the buzz of more vapor in her lungs than air, knowing that's her sign to stop. She could longboard to school now. Forget about the rest of her problems momentarily. Though, it was less than ideal to do in her boots.  
She goes downstairs, and thankfully her mother is gone. She said her goodbyes to her nanny, Amanda, and walked out the front door with her long board in one hand, her backpack on, and her music blaring in her ears. She would listen to a mix of most everything. Sometimes it was screamo, sometimes it was soft pop. Today it was her love playlist. She liked to imagine herself riding alongside a pretty girl, holding her hand as they skated together. She pushed the two miles to school, arriving early anyways. She makes a beeline for the secretary. She had become close to her the previous school year after Blake found her crying in the bathroom because of her mother. The vile names she had spit at her. Ever since then she had become a confidant.  
“Blake! You will not believe what happened. Ugh! It was so fucking, sorry, freaking stupid!” She huffed, pulling a chair besides her desk.  
“Well, good morning to you too Emily. What happened?” She asked, holding back a laugh  
“Well for starters, my mother was home. That in and of itself is horrible. Then she wakes me up at six this morning, demanding I get up and dressed. So I did. But THAT wasn’t good enough for her either, now was it?” She spat angrily, her hands tapping on her leg that was bouncing up and down, anxiety still very obviously present.  
“Oh… wow. She said something about your clothes didn’t she?”  
“OF COURSE she did. Because GOD FORBID her precious little perfect angel. She said something about me looking like the Grim Reaper’s wife. So I said as long as SHE is pretty, I don’t care. That thoroughly pissed her off. It’s like she just doesn’t care. I’m not her perfect little girl, and she can’t use me, so she decides that I’m just not good enough. All A’s and on honor roll, not to mention the advanced classes. But THAT'S not good enough.” She ranted, the older woman listening, nodding her head and adding small affirmatives.  
“I’m sorry that she is like that. I think that your outfit is quite cool, and she has no reason to get mad at you over that. It is your sexuality, and you can’t control who you like. I wish I could help you, but from what I’ve heard, she isn’t around much, and your nanny is pretty accepting.”  
Emily nodded, taking a ragged breath, “You’re right… I better shut up, there is a freshman” Emily says, seeing a blonde girl walk in. She looked like that Junior that committed suicide. Shit. That was her sister. She was gorgeous, unique looking. She was soft. Her hair framing her angular face perfectly. She was just beautiful. Emily honestly forgot to breathe for a moment, letting her face turn a rosy color before realizing what she was doing. She shook her head and got up, walking behind the desk, over to distract herself.  
It took about ten minutes, but Alex came over to Emily, presenting her with the freshman. Her mind started to race, the pretty girl standing in front of her, leaving her speechless. She soon heard that her name was Jennifer. JJ… It fit. It was soft enough to be spoken with the utmost love, but also to be called carelessly. She made it known too.  
“I’m gonna call you JJ, it fits you better. Here’s your schedule, try to keep up.” She spoke back, trying so hard not to turn into a pile of mush in front of her. She turned on her heels and walked fastly in the other direction, making sure no one could see the radiant smile painted on her face.  
…  
Aaron woke up at 5:30, making sure he had enough time to get breakfast ready for his mother and his little brother. He had always made sure to step up, wanting to make the house a more peaceful place. His dad had begun taking his rough days and frustrations out on Aaron, soon becoming more than just yelling. The young boy made sure to keep his brother and mother safe, taking the brunt of the abuse. His father died when he was fourteen, and he had a wave of relief crash over him. He knew that he didn’t have to take the abuse any longer, he didn’t have to wait until his father went to sleep to do things because he was afraid of getting thrown against the wall. He didn’t have to step in between his mother and his father, letting the punches land on his body. The first time his father ever hit Sean was the day Aaron knew he wasn’t able to be a kid. He grew up extremely fast, acting and talking like an adult from the age of eight. He had never learned how to be a kid. He never knew how to play with other kids. And that would come to affect him. He was always seen as the hardass, from the clothes he would wear, to the way he talked. He was always more mature, not laughing at the jokes his classmates would tell, not really having many friends. He always stuck up for everyone though. He would see freshmen being made fun of by upperclassmen and he would make sure he put a stop to it.  
The ravenette would make his family breakfast everyday, today he was making them french toast and eggs. He saw a very sleepy looking Sean bound down the hallway, his hair a sleep ridden mess. “Good morning, breakfast is on the table. I need to go get ready for school. You have forty five minutes to eat and get dressed. I’m walking you to the bus stop this morning.” He said leaving the room, running into his mother in the hallway. “Good morning mama, breakfast is on the table. Have a good day at work.”  
The male got into the shower quickly, rushing to get ready. He pulled on a pair of khakis and a green polo shirt, looking like a dad about to go golfing. He chuckled and rolled his eyes at his reflection, smoothing out his hair. He looked at his phone and realized that he needed to get a move on. He took Sean to the bus stop, walking back for his friend, Dave Rossi to pick him up. Dave and him had been friends since elementary school, seeking solace in each other. He was the stability that Dave needed, and Dave was the rebellion he needed. The man pulled up in his classic convertible. Aaron climbed into the front seat, relaxing into the leather.  
“Hey Dave, thanks for picking me up.” He piped up with a small smile.  
“Aaron! It’s no issue. How is Sean and Amanda?”  
“Oh, they’re good. Sean misses you, he keeps asking me when you’re coming over again. Mom misses you too.”  
Dave smiled at him and hummed in response, “I’ll have to come over one night for dinner” He said, pulling into the school. It was a short drive, but it was one that was well worth the gas.  
Aaron walked into the school building and met with Blake, getting introduced with his freshman. Spencer Reid. When he saw the boy he was confused, he looked like a child. “Hi, I’m Aaron. What’s your name?”  
“Spencer, I’m your freshman. I need my schedule.” He squeaked out. Damn he even sounded young.  
Aaron was puzzled. How old was this kid? “Hey Spencer, um… Here is your schedule, we actually have a first period and lunch together. So just stick with me for a bit and we can head off to our first class. Which just so happens to be Algebra II. How old are you?” He asked, his voice lower in pitch.  
Spencer looked up at him. “I’m nine… I know I’m little, but I am advanced. I have a high IQ and tested when I was seven, being placed into seventh grade. Now I’m nine in the ninth.”  
Aaron looked at him, keeping his face in a calm manner. Nine. He was nine in high school. He knew that he needed to protect him. He was an easy target. He led the boy to their first hour, showing him the ropes. Maybe this year wouldn’t be terrible.  
…  
David woke up to the smell of food cooking. This was new. Normally he was home alone. He used to have his nanny Laura around, but when he started highschool his parents decided he was old enough to stay home without constant supervision. He missed the company though, seeing as how they had grown a nice friendship in the time. He wandered downstairs and saw his parents in the kitchen, a warm smile spreading across his face. They were home… For the first time in at least a month.  
“Ma! Pa!” He greeted from the doorway, soon walking into the kitchen. He felt a warm bubble of happiness in his chest, something he felt less and less. The young man was lonely to say the least. He never had his parents around as a kid. He was always being handed around from nanny to butler, his parents deciding to buy his love instead. It started with nice toys, soon turning to electronics, and then a car. He was spoiled, but not on his own accord. He knew that his parents felt guilty for how they were absent in his life.  
“Bambino!” His father greets, kissing the side of his head obnoxiously like the Italian father he was. Though the warmth of the moment was short lived when his phone rang, calling both him and Mrs. Rossi into work. Dave sighed, knowing that no arguing or sadness could help his case.  
Dave sat in silence, eating the eggs his dad had made for him. He put his dirty dishes in the sink rinsing them off to make his job easier for later. Even though he had people to do these things for him, he insisted on doing it himself. He wasn’t that lazy. He knew that he would be on his own, so he figured he needed to know those basic life skills. He did get to learn some things from his friend Aaron. Aaron and him had been friends since fourth grade, despite the social classes. He thought of Aaron like an older brother, though they were the same age. He needed the responsibility and boundaries the other male had, craving that himself.  
Dave walked upstairs, getting ready for the day. A hot shower, followed by jeans, a white tee-shirt and a leather jacket. His hair messily fluffed to the side. He went for a Greaser esc style. He packed his bag, soon going out to his car to pick Aaron up. He felt bad for the man because he didn’t drive yet, he was too busy to deal with minimal things. Or that is what he said. When he got to the males house, he smiled warmly. He was so alone at home, any interaction made him happy. When Aaron told him Sean missed him his heart swelled. Dave was an only child. He always loved children, being around them, playing or talking to them, coloring, really anything they wanted. He thought of the Hotchner family as his family away from home. Amanda being around more than his mother ever was.  
Dave pulled into the school at 7:15, leaving time to screw around before his first hour. His grades never suffered from his antics. He felt himself slipping into the persona of David Rossi, the class clown. He acted different at school, making himself overly obnoxious, trying to be funny because he wanted acceptance. Was that really too much to ask?


	2. We All Come Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the parts come together at the Misfit table. Everyone comes together, Emily steps up in a shocking motherly role, JJ figures out remember harsh words, Penelope deals with the stress of the day and bullying on top of that. This is a decently  
> fluffyish filler chapter. I'm just trying to get the layout of the story so I can continue with the plot lines that I have set up. 
> 
> Triggers for this chapter: Autistic/anxiety meltdown; body shaming/fatphobia; hinted at homophobia through religious backgrounds. 
> 
> Please let me know if I missed any of your triggers! I am always willing to edit and retag.

Spencer jumped at the loud ringing of the bell, looking up and seeing the commotion around him. He brought his hands to his ears and looked around as he noticed the now empty classroom around him. The boy felt someone behind him and snapped his head back, seeing Aaron behind him. It was time for lunch. Oh, the dreaded time of crowded hallways and loud noises. Spencer stuck close to Aaron, trying to avoid getting elbowed by the big kids. When they arrive in the lunchroom, Spencer looks around like a deer caught in headlights. He sees hundreds of kids piled together, long lines, and most of all he notices the loud chaotic chatter. He shakes his head and follows Aaron to a table off in the corner. Spencer observes everyone sitting at the table, a younger blonde girl. She looked athletic and preppy, she was pretty for sure. Next to her sat a scary-looking ravenette. She wore dark clothes and dark makeup, looking around displeased. Across from her sat a couple. A perky blonde, and an athletic curly headed boy. Next to the couple sat an older boy, he looked like he came from money. Perfectly slicked hair, expensive leather jacket. The whole package.   
Spencer sat next to the scary one, Aaron on his other side. He could feel the familiar pit in his stomach starting to rise to his throat. All of the sounds being amplified in his brain as he sat looking at the table. Soon he pulled out his smushed PB and J sandwich, followed by the Saltines that had been demolished into powder. Embarrassed, he pulled out the sandwich and tore at the sticky bread. He tried to eat some, but the anxiety was too much. He started to bounce his leg, and when that didn’t relieve it enough he tapped on the table. One- two- three- one- four. One- two- three- one- four. One- two- tree-. His tapping is interrupted by a gentle cold hand on his. He pulled his hand back as it burned him, looking at the girl next to him before shaking his head and closing his eyes. He hated being touched. Especially when it was someone he didn’t know, but even more so when he was avoiding a meltdown. Everything felt like it was too much. It was too loud, too bright, just too much. He rocked in his seat as he sat there, though the movement was barely noticeable, the girl noticed.   
She leaned in closer to him so she could talk to him, “Hi, I’m Emily. Why don’t you go sit in the corner and put these earbuds in? Turn whatever music on and calm down a bit.” She whispered, handing him her phone.   
Spencer nodded and took the phone. He didn’t like that this was happening, but maybe the music could help calm him down. Bach maybe… That normally worked. He shuffled into the corner. She was careful not touching him, and he appreciated that. He plugged in the headphones and put them in, turning on some blend of classical music. He closes his eyes and opens them when he feels calmer. He notices there are chicken nuggets sitting in front of him now. They couldn’t be his…  
“Hey um… whose are these? I didn’t buy these…” He piped up for the first time, his voice small and obviously young.   
Aaron looked over at him and smiled gently, “Dave bought those for you,” He commented, gesturing at Dave who was waving. Spencer smiled and nodded at him, eating one of the lukewarm chicken nuggets. They weren’t amazing, but they were better than what he had.  
He felt better after eating some, soon warming up to the group. He wasn’t nearly as tense as he was at the start of the meal. Maybe lunch wasn’t terrible. The people seemed nice enough and the scary one… Emily. She seemed nice, caring at the very least. He smiles constantly to himself, maybe today wasn’t going to be terrible.   
…  
JJ waited in the hallway of the history hall, waiting for her upperclassman to come to get her. The school was so big compared to middle school, everything was connected through huge buildings. It was scary if she was going, to be honest with herself. She looks around at the empty hallway surrounding her and decides that music is the best option, so she plugs in her headphones and turns on her most recently listened to playlist. ‘Little Miss Perfect’ came on, and she quickly skipped it as the tears rushed to her eyes immediately. She couldn’t listen to that song. Not now. Her head jerked up as she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
“Sorry I‘m late, I was in the bathroom putting Visine in my eyes. Hotch will kill me if he knows I’m high… What’s wrong, you look like someone kicked your puppy.” Emily rambles, flipping dark hair out of her face.  
The younger female looks up at her and simply smiles softly, “Yeah, I’m okay… Just an um… rough day?” She definitely did not want this girl to know why she was upset. She didn’t even want to know why she was upset.   
“Okay kid. Whatever makes you feel better. Let's go to lunch. I’m starving-- so, how was Engle’s class?” The ravenette asked, throwing an arm around JJ’s shoulder, which made her heart speed up.   
“I fucking hate it. He’s a douche bag, sexist, and homophobic.”  
“Oh, yeah… I had him last year. I figured you would respond like that.”  
“He REFUSED to call on me. He called on some idiot named Anderson. He said something about the Holocaust. It was about American History. Like the revolution. How stupid!” She huffed, soon realizing she was ranting, “I’m sorry. You don’t need to hear about my ranting.”   
“No, no, no, it’s fine. I’m glad someone else feels this way too! Ugh, I HATED him last year.”   
Jennifer smiles up at her and shrugs, “I’m just gonna deal with it, it’s fine.” She comments, looking out on the lunchroom “Holy shit, there are so many people..”   
“Yeah… Welcome to high school. We sit over here with this group, there is Rossi, or at least that’s what I call him. Then there is Hotch, again, what I call him. Then Derek… He’s a himbo, but it’s fine. He’s in my grade, the other two are juniors. Then the other two…. I’m not too sure. They’re freshmen I think. Maybe not… That other blonde is hanging all over Derek.”   
The blonde looks over and is overwhelmed with everyone, when they finally sit down she looks over at the other blonde sitting next to her. She was very bright and colorful. She looked nice enough, “Hi, I’m Jenn- JJ. I’m JJ.”   
“Hi! I’m Penelope! I’m new here, but I’m a sophomore.”   
“Um hi! I’m a freshman” She comments, taking out her lunch bag and promptly starting in on her salad.  
She looks around, silently observing the table and she sees a little kid sitting by Emily. She also sees Emily stepping up immediately to help him, and it makes her heart swell. No. Jennifer, you can’t think like this. This is wrong. This is evil. You know this. The thoughts swirl through her head, the pastor’s words echoing the loudest. She couldn’t feel this way about her. She couldn’t do it. It was evil, wrong, sinful; and she has to be perfect. She couldn’t allow herself to feel this. Her thoughts are interrupted by a jostling of people around her. She had completely zoned out for all of lunch. Damnit! She had to go to Chemistry next and she didn’t even finish her lunch. She quickly gets up and leaves the lunchroom, stumbling around to find her next class. Luckily, she finds it in time and she sees a few familiar faces, and she smiles widely when she notices the seat open next to the colorful blonde. She saved her a seat… She really didn’t have to. And for the first time since Rosalyn died, she felt a small glimmer of hope for this year.   
…  
Penelope walks quickly to find Derek, her anxiety going crazy throughout the day. She hated being around this many people, it truly scared her. When she finds Derek she wraps him in a big hug, resting her head on his chest.  
“Hi Der, lunch is next, right?” She asked quietly, not noticing the crowd of jocks starting to form around them.   
“Hey Baby girl, yeah. Lunch is next.” He said, nodding towards his teammates.   
“Of course she wonders when lunch is..” McKellen commented snarkily, thinking they couldn’t hear him.  
Penelope looked at him and felt tears sting at the corners of her eyes, she can’t cry. Not on the first day. So, she tightened her grip around Derek’s waist and sighed, feeling his grip around her shoulder tighten as he spouted something off through gritted teeth. She was too worried to pay attention to his rebuttal, waiting patiently for the douchebags to walk away. When they do she just shakes her head, biting back the tears as the pair walks to the lunchroom.   
She feels Derek stop her, so she looks up at him. “What’s up, honey?” She said, her voice less vibrant than normal.  
“You’re so gorgeous.” Derek comments, letting his hands rest on the curve of her waist as he leans down and presses a soft kiss to her forehead.   
“Psh, okay Derek. I’m fine, you don’t have to go all out on me. It’s okay.” She said with a shrug. She hated feeling like this, and she hated burdening him.   
“Just take the compliment baby. Seriously. I think you’re the most gorgeous girl in the school. let me make you feel good baby girl, you’re gorgeous, sexy, loving, kind, smart, and so incredibly strong. Fuck anyone who says otherwise.”   
Penelope looks up at him and smiles, standing on her tiptoes and kissing him gently. “Thank you, Derek, you honestly make everything better… Can we just go to eat? I want to get this day over and done with.. I’m tired of it already. I just want to be home. No one judges me at home…”   
“I’m sorry Pen… I wish I could help you out more. But, you can come over to my place after school. We can hang out and I can make you feel better…”  
“Derek Morgan!” She exclaimed, slapping his arm playfully, “Get your mind out of the gutter, it is noon.”   
“Hey! I was gonna make you some cookies, but okay... Whatever”   
“Wait, wait, no. I like your baking!”   
“Mmhm, just keep up the sweet talk.”  
“In your dreams, Morgan. In your dreams.” She bounces back, fluffing up his curls playfully with a smile.  
With his arm around her shoulders, they walk into the cafeteria and sit down. She looks around and sees curious eyes staring back at her, and she smiles as Dereks introduces her. She isn’t just Penelope. He has pride in his tone when he says girlfriend, and that makes Penelope feel better than she has in a while. No one has had that when they talked about her. No one looked at her like this. She felt special and loved.   
Soon she makes eye contact with the little kid sitting in the corner, he looked to be seven or eight-- maybe nine. He looks petrified and shaky, so she decides against talking to him. Though, she notices later when he relaxes it because of music, so she made a note of that. She was going to do everything she could to make that little kid comfortable.  
She leaned over to Derek, “Babe… I’m adopting that kid.”  
“W-what? What the hell?” He said, a throaty chuckle leaving his mouth.  
“That little one… Imma make sure that nothing happens to him. He’s mine now.”   
“Okay… Whatever you say, baby girl.”   
The rest of the lunch went by with light, fluffy banter between them all. She noticed another blonde girl called JJ. She seemed lost, just with everything. She barely ate anything at all, and she looked like she was on the verge of tears, so when Penelope figured out that they had the same class the next hour she made sure to save a seat. She didn’t want anyone to feel alone like she did. She refused to let anyone hurt like that. She needed to be the solace for someone else. So she was what she had to be.  
…  
Derek was standing outside of his classroom when he felt Penelope crash into him, naturally wrapping his arms around her in a protective form. He could almost feel the tensity in her body start to leave in his arms. He made sure to reassure her, making sure to love on her in a silent way as his thumb rubs her shoulder softly. He looks up and greets his teammates with a nod before pressing a feather-light kiss to her hair. Though his head snaps up as a burst of anger rises into his chest as her arms tighten up around him, a tell to the tears that were about to spill over.   
“McClellan, you better watch your damn mouth before I bust your fucking teeth out. Leave her, and me for that matter, the hell alone.” He spat at the teen, gritting his teeth. Holding onto Penelope tighter.  
“Damn Morgan, calm your shit. Damn.” He said, trying to act tough, though there was fear lacing his eyes. Derek was a big dude. Muscular and tall. Soon enough he and the rest of the team had walked away, leaving Derek and Penelope standing in the hallway.  
The pair walk together, and Derek notices the saddened slump of her shoulders, and the lack of vibrancy in her tone. She was walking slower than normal, and she just looked sad. He stops her and rests his hands on the curves that he had grown to love so much.  
“You’re gorgeous.” He blurted out, watching as her face changed to confusion then to a look of distaste.   
“You don’t have to go all out on me.”  
“Just take the compliment baby. Seriously. I think you’re the most gorgeous girl in the school. Just let me make you feel good baby girl, you’re gorgeous, sexy, loving, kind, smart, and so incredibly strong. Fuck anyone who says otherwise.” He said, his hands spanning the curves of her hips. “You are so perfect and amazing. Don’t let that ass hat win.”   
He watched her face light up with a small smile, her eyes perking up. Then he watches as her face falls, he knew today was hard for her-- he knew that she hated being around this many people, it was draining and scary and he just wanted to help her feel better.   
After a few moments of her rambling about how shitty everything was, he stops her with a soft kiss, “Hey. Come over to my place and I’ll make you feel better.”   
A wide grin broke out across his face as the playful banter started, he has succeeded in making life feel just a little bit more normal for her.   
Derek grabbed their food, sitting down at the table. He looks around at the new faces and smiles when he sees Penelope talking to the new blonde girl, he hears her introduced as JJ. He slips his hand onto Penelope’s thigh, showing his presence-- a silent reminder that everything was okay. Derek made light conversation with Aaron and laughed as Dave teased Emily. This felt right. He loved being able to spend time with his friends, and he liked the new freshman. The little one seemed scared of everything, but he was just so innocent… He obviously didn’t have friends, he really couldn’t.   
“Babe.. I’m adopting him.”   
Derek looked over at her with wide eyes, “What? What do you mean?”  
“The little one… he’s my child now. We’re baking him cookies. He is my child now.”  
He just nodded along as she spoke, kissing her forehead gently. This was who he loved. The strong, kind-hearted Penelope. He enjoyed seeing her cheer up before they had to leave, and part ways. He made sure to walk her to class, being the perfect gentleman, and making sure that everyone knew that Derek Morgan had a girlfriend. It wasn’t uncommon for girls to flirt with him, but he did not want Pen to be jealous. She had nothing to worry about, of course, he would never cheat. He never had the desire to, and his father would haunt his ass. He truly loved Penelope, even if his name had a player connotation. He needed to prove to Penny that he wasn’t like the people in her life that had hurt her, he would never hurt her. He could never.   
He walked into his class, head down deep into thought. Daydreaming of later when he could just be with her. Be with the one he loved again. He really had become a lovesick fool.  
…  
Aaron made sure to be punctual, making sure to be there to walk Spencer to class. He knew that this could have been a bad situation for the little guy. He was so small, everyone was at least twice his size. He put his hand firmly on the boy's shoulder, internally cringing with the jump the little boy gave.   
“Hey Spencer, it’s time for lunch. I’ll help you navigate the halls.” He said in a brotherly tone, as the small boy nodded while shuffling down the hallway.   
Aaron winced when the boy was jostled around, noticing the hair pulling. He tried to create a human shield around the child, by walking on the outside of him keeping others away. He leads the stiff child to the lunch table, sitting him down. This was going to be a long period. He watches with horror crossing his eyes as he sees the kid pulling out squashed food. He shares a secret look with Rossi, small glances towards the boy being made. Rossi disappears for a moment, only to return with mediocre food for the boy who was now unresponsive to the noises around him.   
Aaron looked as Emily started to take over, noticing how she is delicately dealing with him. When he notices the calm come over him, “Hey Spencer, David bought you these chicken nuggets.” He offered, holding the tray out to the young one, swapping it for the sad lunch he had. It honestly broke his heart a little to see how the boy reaches out for the food. He looked terribly skinny, and Aaron saw the signs of neglect though he couldn’t act on the instinct he had to protect the boy.   
Aaron notices Rossi messing with Emily, taking her food, and poking around with her. “Dave. Leave the poor girl alone, she’s high and it’s quite obvious. Yes, you’re real, no no one is going to take your food. Buy her some snacks and let her be!”   
Emily smiles at him, “Thank you, Aaron!” She exclaims, taking a bite of the now cold school pizza.   
The ravenette teen sits silently, observing as he normally did. He would inject into conversation whenever necessary, though he spent most of the time on his phone texting his little brother who was somehow having a crisis. This time it was a girl problem. Sean had been a ladies man since he was little, always talking about some girl he liked. It used to get him in trouble, but with Richard gone…  
Aaron’s thoughts are interrupted by feeling a small hand pulling on his sleeve, “Uh… um, Aaron? I um… I need to go to class. Will you walk me?” Spencer asked quietly  
“Of course I’ll walk you, where is it?”   
“It’s English… They put me in a freshman English class. So it’s gonna be super easy.” He said with a smile that he had yet to show anyone.  
“Oh really now? Well, it’s an easy A, I guess. Let's go.” Aaron said, amusement in his tone.  
Aaron walks Spencer to his class, feeling a protective pull over him when people stare at him when his hands start to flap. He cut glares that could cut through titanium towards them, a silent ‘mess with him, I dare you.’ After Aaron walked him to class, he rushed to his next hour. He sat down with an unfamiliar smile on his face, and for the first time, he felt happy to be at school.  
...  
Emily rushed to the history hallway to find JJ, wiping away the leaking Visine from her eyes. Maybe skipping the third hour to smoke wasn’t a good idea, though she was riding a nice high.   
“Sorry ‘m late. Was in the bathroom putting Visine in my eyes. Hotch will kill me if he knows I’m high… What’s wrong, you look like someone kicked your puppy.”  
“Just a rough day…”   
“Okay.. whatever you say kid, so how was Engle’s class?”   
“I fucking hate it. He’s a douche bag, sexist, and homophobic.”  
Emily smirked and looked at her, “Yeah, I figured, I had him last year and I hated him.”  
He REFUSED to call on me. He called on some idiot named Anderson. He said something about the Holocaust. It was about American History. Like the revolution. How stupid!” JJ rambled, huffing with her realization, “I’m sorry. You don’t need to hear about my ranting.”   
“No, no it’s fine truly. I hated his class.” She said as the pair walked into the lunchroom.   
“Holy shit, there are so many people!” The young blonde says  
“Yea… Welcome to high school, we sit over there with Rossi and them… you’ll figure it out.” She says, leading her to the table.   
Emily sits down next to Spencer, and she looks over with her eyes widening. He looked tiny. She takes note of the lack of food and she watches him carefully out of the corner of her eye. She plugs in her earbuds and starts to listen to music when she catches the movement of the child in her peripheral vision. She carefully takes them out of her ears and offers them to him.  
“Hi, I’m Emily. Why don’t you go sit in the corner and put these earbuds in. Turn whatever music on and calm down just a bit.” Emily said, leaning in so it wasn’t obvious. She hands him her phone and watches silently as he clicks through something and closes his eyes, watching his fingers tap to the beat of whatever he was listening to.   
Emily looks at Rossi when she notices her hot Cheetos are gone, “David I swear--”  
“What, what? I didn’t do anything.” He said with a sly smile  
“Yes, the fu-heck you did! Let me have them” She whines, grabbing for them.  
“I didn’t take them! Are you even here now?” He asked, holding back a laugh  
Emily started to say something, but Aaron interrupted, telling Dave to leave her alone, she smirked at him and thanked Aaron. She sat there and ate her food and snacks, happily munching on her snacks until it was time to leave. She walked JJ to her class before walking to her own, her mind running a hundred miles a minute. She noticed little things about the blonde, the way her hair fell just below her collar bones, the way her eyes crinkled when she let out a gorgeous laugh, only to recoil further into the shell she called herself. Emily could feel her tugging at her heartstrings, though she was trying to convince herself it was due to her intoxication. Maybe it was just a spur of the moment feeling of lust. Maybe it was simply that.   
…  
David had already racked up a detention. It wasn’t surprising if he was going, to be honest with himself, this happened more often than not. He would fool around, trying to make some girl laugh and wind up getting himself into trouble. He didn’t want the boundaries, he just wanted some sort of fun, some attention of which he lacked at home. He found himself doing reckless things to gain an acquaintance, oftentimes it ended in a slap on the wrist… sometimes in the face. He had made it a habit to piss off the wrong people, though he knows who to stay away from. He also knows who is just in it because he has daddy’s money. Plenty of girls are just in it for the money, and quite frankly he couldn’t care. It’s someone to love. Someone to love him, even if it is just temporary.  
He was the first one in the lunchroom, he always was. He watched as Aaron and the little on trickled in, followed by Derek and his girlfriend, and then Emily and a freshman who looked just like Rosalyn. It took him a moment before it all clicked, and when it did he shook it off. He knew that he couldn’t be a dick to this kid. Any of them really. He felt a sense of trust and belonging with his small group.   
He made light conversation with Aaron before they exchanged worried glances. The kid had no food…. Like nothing, zilch, zip, zero. A smashed sandwich that looked inedible. He made a silent vow to look out for that kid, whether or not it was with money or just looking out for him. He was going to be there. He got up and grabbed him some food… What do kids like? Chicken nuggets, he decided. All kids like chicken nuggets. When he arrived back at the table, he realized the kid was off, and Emily was being okay towards him.   
After the boy, who has been identified as Spencer was calmed down, he started in on the teasing. “Emily, damn why are your pupils so dilated?” He jokingly asked, knowing damn well with the weed scent mixed with the flowery perfume she tried to cover it up with.   
He laughed as she just glared back at him, then he decided to kick it up a notch. He grabbed her hot Cheetos when she wasn’t looking and hid them in his lap. Messing with a high Emily was his favorite pastime. When she became enraged, Aaron made him give them back. Which he thought ruined all of the fun. Why couldn’t Aaron just loosen up a little?   
The rest of the period passed quickly, laughter filling his lungs. The high of happiness soon wears off as he walks to his next class. More like straight pass it… he doesn’t feel like dealing with anything, or anyone for that matter. He decides to go to the third floor, he sits with the stoners up there, denying the blunt. He doesn’t want to get high… not right now. Not here. The idea of being high at school makes his skin crawl, it’s the most relaxing thing that could happen. So he just sits, letting the smell wash over him as he closes his eyes, thinking of when he was little, playing baseball with his father. Before everything changed. Before his dad got the job that changed everything. Oh to go back to that day.


	3. The Beginning of Something Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda a starter to the beginning of a whole lotta angst and shtuff.  
> There is a study group for a group midterm that they are studying for, and there is underlying stuff with the development of Jemily, and the cute fluffy Morcia cuddles. A nice mix of angst and fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:  
> Internalized homophobia and religious trauma, neglect, death of a parent(s), alcohol addiction, swearing, use of marijuana, and a panic attack.  
> Word Count: 3,350  
> Feel free to review, and leave a comment or criticism!  
> I am thinking I will update weekly or bi-weekly on Thursdays!

The time had come, midterms. With the group stressing through the AP Psych midterms Dave offered his house to study despite being conscious of the size. It just made sense, his parents weren’t home and they always had food. The agreed time was 4:00 that afternoon, they would study for a few, grab dinner, and study until later. The group figured if they combined their knowledge, they would be able to finish their study guide-- in which it was made clear that completing it would almost guarantee a passing score. The group also knew that with Spencer there it would be easier, and they may get done sooner. They really should have started to study sooner, seeing as how the exam was in three days.  
Spencer walked through his household in the dark, as his mother had forgotten to pay the bill again this month. The young boy tried to figure it out, he tried to figure out how to make his mom better-- it started with pleases and finished with her cold, long fingers backhanding him in the cheek, resulting in a purple bruise he passed off as hitting his face on a doorknob, or getting elbowed by one of the bigger kids. He noticed his mom was in a trance, staring out of the window and muttering to herself. He then saw her pacing nervously over the worn carpet with cheap liquor in her hand, a cigarette with a long cherry burning down the stick. He tried to step in and stop her, so it hadn’t become uncommon for Spencer to go to bed with a small bruise forming from where she would slap him, accusing him of spying on her only for her to forget it the next day. He tried to convince her to drive him, but she accused him of spying for them again, and he realized that it there was no way that she was gonna drive him. So he set out to walk, peering at the angry sky through the window. He used the little data that he had on his phone, of which his deadbeat father still paid despite his absence to find the way to Dave’s house. He rarely used it, not liking the technology because of the fear his mother instilled in him. About a block into his journey he paused and looked up into the dark sky, seeing the furious clouds, and felt a few raindrops fall onto his thin face. His long-sleeved shirt that was much too thin for a rainy October day became increasingly wet. He started to shiver, walking faster now to make his body warmer. The rain started to come down harder and he brushed the too-long hair out of his eyes that were now becoming soaked. He jumped as thunder clapped and thought to himself ‘this is going to be a long walk’  
Sandy stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame as a dark pungent liquid sloshed around in a dirty cup. JJ stormed out of the house, infuriated. Her mother’s drinking had gotten unbearable, she kept finding empty liquor bottles in the garbage, tabs on the floor, and the freezer was more stocked with vodka and tequila than it was food. Quite frankly, she couldn’t do it anymore. She needed the escape. She needed freedom from the suffocating sadness in her house. So naturally, she called Emily and of course, she came for her. They sit in awkward silence until they arrive at Emily’s house and sit on her bed. The smell of the alcohol burned into her nostrils, as she tries to cleanse her senses with the calming lavender sents of Emily.  
“Ugh! I fucking hate living there! There’s too much shit” JJ rants, her voice quiet but venomous as the stress pulsates off of her.  
She looked miserable in the clothes she was wearing. Tight and form-fitting-- though it looked great, it was most definitely not something that she should be in when she was this upset. So the first thing Emily did was go to her closet and find a pair of black sweats followed by a dark yellow hoodie that just about swallowed JJ.  
“You look miserable. Go change and we’ll talk.” Emily said softly, trying to lighten the mood but failing.  
JJ nodded with a small huff and went into her bathroom, changing quickly into the clothes that smelled like Emily, her senses calmed as a small smile spread across her face. The blonde came back out and plopped onto the bed next to Emily, tension thick in her chest. As if Emily can feel it, she hands her a medium-sized joint burning slowly as smoke comes from its end.  
“It will make you feel less… well just less. Just trust me.” Emily watched her expression as she sat up and took a small slow drag from the burning paper. JJ did what felt natural and inhaled only to cough.  
“That’s okay, try again.”  
And so she did. A couple of times until she felt an unfamiliar calm wash over her senses. Not necessarily high, but definitely calmer. She passes the joint to Emily before flopping back down,  
“I hate living there. All she does is drink. All. Day. She works from home and drinks. She cooks… well orders shit food, and drinks. She is turning into my grandmother and it is terrible. Everything changed when… when she died… Nothing is the same! Is it too much to fucking ask?!” She rants as small affirming nods and hums come from Emily, “I mean, is it TOO much to ask for your mother to be sober enough to realize you’re not even home!? Or that she’s driving in the car still?! Is that really too fucking much?”  
“No… no it’s not. I’m sorry... Is there a way you can talk to your dad?”  
“No. Fucking asshole left. Left me in this shithole.”  
“I’m sorry JJ... I truly am. Let’s just focus on something else.”  
And so they did, they smoked and laid close, relaxing while watching a movie or two until it was time to go to the study group.  
Aaron had been preparing for this day, books scattered along his bedroom floor soft music in the background. He puts everything aside for his brother Sean, who seems to be having school issues of his own, Aaron reminds himself of the man he has to become. His father had left, thankfully-- so he had to become the man, the father figure. To raise his brother when his mother couldn’t. He tried his best to be a good brother, a good son, a good student. These tests were important to that. Crucial. After this, he could relax a bit, let loose as he let Dave take the ropes. Sean LOVED going over to Dave’s, he got to experience the childhood that every kid could ever want over there. Not only that, but it gave Aaron the opportunity to relax and let go, letting himself be a teenager. He would get to hang out with his friend and let go of the responsibility. When he took Sean over to Dave’s with his, he would allow his brother to play with the games that the wealthy teen’s house was stocked with, Sean was able to be a kid too. It was really just healthy for the both of them.  
Derek and Penelope had been driving for a while, drinking sugary drinks from Starbucks, and holding hands. They decided to have a date day before the study group since they didn’t have much time alone anymore. Though this time was slowly coming to a halt,  
“Derek… is that Spencer?” She asked, seeing a small figure, shivering in the rainy weather.  
“I’m sure it…. It is, isn’t it?” He responded, slowing down to the drenched figure  
Spencer looks over nervously and sees Penelope and calms down, seeing Derek’s window roll down, “Hey kid… why are you in the rain? It’s freezing out there!”  
“I uhm… I was walkin to Dave’s… for the study group tonight.”  
Derek looks over at Penelope with a worried glance. Why couldn’t the kid's mom drive him, and how the hell was he getting to school every day? He takes in a breath and nods to his back seat, “Get in Spence, you can just stay with us until the study group. Okay? We were about to grab lunch, are you hungry?”  
Spencer contemplates for a second before nodding “ ‘M sorry… Your car is gonna get all wet” He mumbled, climbing into the backseat as a crack of lightning, followed by a roar of thunder sounded overhead. He jumped and closed the door as Derek reassured him it was perfectly fine.  
Penelope looks back and sucks her teeth “Der, you have a hoodie right?” She asked, smiling to herself as he nodded. “Here Sug, take off that wet shirt, put this on, it will keep you warm.” She told the young boy, his hair flush against his forehead as it dripped with small droplets.  
“Okay…” He responded, pulling the wet shirt off and quickly reveling in the dry comfort of the hoodie that was much, much too big for him.  
The group went to lunch and then to an arcade, and then--just for Spencer, they went to the big library, allowing him to check out a few books. Derek and Penelope were worried for him, worried for his condition because they noticed something else, a purplish, yellow bruise forming on his cheek that was an obvious handprint. Something was going on and they were going to figure it out. They weren’t going to leave this alone, not this time. Not after the clues that they have seen. Not after the lack of food, dirty clothes, and unkempt hair. Not to mention the ripped shoes and broken pencils. 

The groups started to flow in, Aaron and Sean first, then JJ and Emily-- who were still a little buzzed, and finally Derek, Penelope, and Spencer. The first plan of action was the homework packet in which they had due for the midterm. It was a prep packet that was every bit of fifteen pages long, covering everything they had gone over or talked about in the past nine weeks. Little bits from previous exams, of which they had weekly, and questions over the 5 chapters of the textbook they have started to read, front to back.  
After a while Spencer looked over at Emily and scooted closer to her, a small sniffle forming. He was already starting to get a cold from the rain. He was so nervous to go home, what if his mom came out of the episode and realized he wasn’t there? What if they wouldn’t take him home? How would he get the cold that he caused to go away… how would he clean his clothes? The water bill hadn’t been paid… he had run out of water. His train of thought was broke when Emily naturally rubbed his back with her free hand and smiled softly, not that she would let anyone see it; however, despite her attempts to hide it, JJ noticed and blushed. God, that smile was like crack to her. Addicting.  
After quite a few hours and rumbling stomach noises, Dave had decided it was time for a break, and for pizza. Though, choosing what kind was not easy. There were many raised voices, and each time Spencer tried to speak up, he was spoken over, making him shrink down. It was too loud. A hand flew up-- innocent of course, just Derek patting someone on the back but it caused him to flench and yelp. Suddenly, all eyes were on him, he was quivering like a wounded puppy, covering his face with small tears forming. His chest felt tight, his breath hitched, but then sped up rapidly, his lungs heaving with each breath. The sight made the noise stop immediately.  
Emily spoke softly, kneeling beside him “Hey bub, what’s wrong?”  
He shook his head and sat on the floor slumping against the wall as he shook. Fear taking over his responses, and his fight or flight making him freeze instead. Soon enough he muttered two words “I’m okay.” Two words he muttered way too often, his personal mantra.  
Emily took into account the noise, knowing how he felt about loud sounds, and how to fix that. She nodded and pulled him into her lap, holding him close, and covering his ears with her hands to muffle the sound around them. With the silenced sound and the comforting scent sent around him he curled up in her lap, his messy curls fanned against her pale chest as he breathed with her, his eyes fluttering closed.  
The group looks at each other worriedly. Normally Spencer wasn’t like this. He was sensitive, jumpy sure, but he never reacted like this. He never flinched. They sat silently before being jumped out of their thoughts with a ring of the doorbell. Pizza. No one moves for a moment, looking around in before Rossi scrambles up, clumsy but quiet. He tips the delivery man more than he would like to admit and sits the boxes in the middle.  
“Eat, but be quiet. Don’t wake the kid.” He warns  
Spencer's head perks up with the smell of the pizza, looking around sleepily “ ‘za” he says, a small sleepy grin on his face.  
Emily smiles and rubs his back, cutting a glare at Derek who was almost gushing at them, “Yeah kid, pizza. Eat some, then I think Derek over there is gonna get you home to your mama.” She says softly, not expecting him to tense at those words.  
“I don’t wanna go home…” he mumbled, his voice going stoic, the fear was more than he wanted to deal with. He wanted to stay here with Emily. He wanted to feel safe.  
Emily glanced at Aaron worriedly, then at Rossi when the silent observer of the room spoke up “Bub, can Spencer stay with us? He’s a good friend, even if he’s younger than me.” Sean speaks up from the back of the room.  
Aaron nods and glances at Spencer, looking for his word of approval. “Whadyou think kiddo?”  
“Uhm… Can I please?” He asked quietly, nuzzling into Emily’s chest.  
“Well, are you sure your mom-”  
“She doesn’t care. You sure you don’t mind?” He interrupts Aaron quickly, not wanting to explain.  
Aaron is taken aback at how quickly he responded and he nods, “Sure Spencer. Of course, you’re welcome always.”

Everyone trickled out of Dave’s home group by group, Aaron leaving last. He stayed around because Spencer had fallen asleep again on the couch and he wasn’t about to wake that kid up. It was obvious he never slept with the dark purple rings around his eyes, leaving him puffy.  
Emily drives back to her house with JJ in her passenger seat. She could feel the tension in between them, the discomfort from JJ’s side. Though it was nothing Emily had done. The suppressed voice in the back of her head ‘don’t do it. Evil. abomination. Wrong.’ A list of the pastors' sermons. The words that he spewed at the conjugation, spewed at her. They cut deep. Every time she looked into the mirror she saw disgust. She sees failure. An imperfection. A giant stamp of hellfire and brimstone. A bubbling in her chest as she felt the impending doom of Sunday morning service. The one day her mom was sober enough to be around other people, but not enough not to be an absolute asshole.  
JJ was snapped out of her thoughts when Emily tapped her knee “And we’re back to the house. Common up to my room, and we can talk about whatever has been on your beautiful mind.” She says, trying to butter her up and flirts a bit-- it was hard not to at this point. Hard not to let herself fall. Though it did cause an obvious burst of tension between them.  
“I’m not too sure that you want to know what’s going through my mind right now.” She mumbles, making her way up to Emily’s room and plopping on her bed face down.  
“Oh, I’m sure I do. I love to hear all of your thoughts. Don’t worry about scaring me off.”  
JJ let in a shaky inhale “Abomination. Dirty. Disgusting. Evil. Hell bound sinner.”  
“Woah! Hey! What the hell blondie, what’s happening there.” Emily stutters out, sitting closer to the younger female.  
JJ looks up with tears in her eyes, “I’m dirty, I can’t help it, but I’m dirty. M-my pastor said and I t-tried to pray it away. I t-tried to be perfect. I thought that if I made myself fall for a Christian boy I would be okay. But I’m not! I’m not okay because girls are pretty and guys are okay. All Christian boys are gross, and I’m TIRED of HATING myself. Leviticus 18:22, For man, shall not lay with a man as he lays with woman for it is an abomination.” She starts to sob out, her cheeks getting heated from the wet tears stinging her cheeks as she sobbed into the fleece blankets.  
Emily looked over and placed a hand on her back rubbing it softly “You’re okay Jennifer, you’re okay. I promise. You’re not dirty, you’re gorgeous, you’re not disgusting, you’re so amazing and I am so sorry that some man-caused you to feel that. That you have to feel that at all. God… I don’t know him or anything but…. But he loves you blondie. He does, so just fuck the pastors. Love who the fuck ever because you were born that way. You hear me?”  
She nods and sniffles “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sobbing in your bed. I’m sorry. You’re pretty too. God, you’re gorgeous.” She says too quickly, blushing as she realizes her confession  
“You’re gorgeous too JJ. Let's get some rest, we can talk about this in the morning, don’t worry about whatever you said that made you get all quiet and we can talk later.” Emily says softly, a smile playing on her features.  
JJ nods with a small smile, turning so her back is to Emily. She pulls the blanket up to her chin and almost allows herself to relax into Emily’s touch, but she doesn’t and she keep herself close to the wall.  
Penelope and Derek decided just to stay at Penelope’s house, her aunt wasn’t home and they just wanted to be with each other. They lay in her bed and she rests her head on his chest, grounding herself with the rise and fall of his breaths. Derek carts his hand through her hair silently as he notices her tensity.  
After a few moments, he finally speaks up “Baby girl, what’s wrong?” He asked softly  
She takes in a shaky breath, “I just… I just miss my mom… and my dad.” She admits softly, her voice barely above a whisper as if she was afraid of the confession. She had been pondering over the thoughts. She wanted to tell her mom about EVERYTHING, have a girl talk. Just be her daughter again.  
He nods and kisses her forehead, “I’m sorry baby, I know it’s hard but when I start missing my pops a lot I talk to him. I talk to him about you, school, football… everything really. I know he can hear me, and I can feel him with me. Sometimes it’s a dream, but sometimes it’s just a calm that washes over me.”  
Penelope nods and sniffles, “I know… I’m sorry for crying all over you. You’re such a good boyfriend, thank you for understanding me and my issues. Thank you” She whispers into his chest  
Derek nods and kisses her head again “It is my greatest pleasure Penny. You’re so strong my love” and with those words, the couple cuddled and fell asleep arm in arm, limbs tangled in a comforting way as they breathe each other's oxygen, the stress of the world away while they’re in each other's arms.


End file.
